Called to TuTu's Office
by desmondtutu
Summary: On what seemed like a boring, dull day, I get a note that Master Desmond TuTu is awaiting my arrival to his office. Little did I know; things were about to get very.. 'different'.
1. Chapter 1- The Note

Sat in class, staring off into space on a rainy and stormy day, I hear a knock on the door. All of the children's eyes avert to the source of this distracting sound. The door handle turns, as a young, blonde and well-dressed lady named Mrs Humbleburg walks in. She swiftly makes her way over to our Science teacher, Mr Spriggy, who was busy teaching all students the anatomy of the body and the reproductive system. She smiles and there is a little twinkle in her eyes as she hands over a small red, lined piece of paper to him. Mr Spriggy mumbles a 'thanks' as Mrs Humbleburg waltzes out of the room. Mr Spriggy focuses on her long,muscly calves and big bottom leaving the room. Once the door had closed, he clicked back to class and started to read the paper that had been handed to him ever so swiftly. As he reads it in such slow motion and frustration, the Science class is sat there anticipating on what he has to say. He finally looks up after what felt like years, and says:

" Miss Theresa Jewel, please report to Master TuTu's office, as he wants to see you _immediately_." he says. The whole class turned to look with disgust and hatred. I was never the 'popular'or 'cool' kid in school so nobody really talked to me. This was probably the first time anyone even looked at me for that long. I could feel myself getting all flustered and I could just sense my cheeks turning crimson red. Why was this happening to me? I didn't do anything wrong? _Why did it have to be me? _I slowly crept up from my seat trying to be as quiet as i could. I could feel but also see everyone looking at me and every little move I did. Everyone's eyes followed me to the door staring at me up and down, up and down again. I gently pulled the door handle down just as Mrs Humbleburg did and shut the door behind me in such haste. I scurried off making my way down the corridor to Master TuTu's office, dreading the knock I had to make. I was never a big fan of Master TuTu as I never talked to him but he would always stare at me in such a profound manner and always gave me a little pat on the shoulder asking if I was okay or how my day had been. I had never thought of these gestures as provocative before, I just always believed he was a little too friendly and nice. And now, the moment had come. I knew that I had to face him all alone.


	2. Chapter 2- The Headmaster

The door's window, tinted blue, read: Master Desmond TuTu, Principal. I clutched my hand around the knob, turned it and slowly opened the door with a creak. The room wasn't very large, the walls were white and were pretty barren except for a few pictures of himself and students. I saw a few people I used to know; they seemed to of left school. The floors carpet seemed to be stained as I walked along it towards the desk positioned in the centre of the room. He was sitting there, scribbling away on a piece of paper.

"Take a seat." he said to me, still looking at the sheet below him. His voice warm and calming. I took a seat on the big, black, leather chair in front of his desk. The chair let out a squeak as I sat on it. I put my hands in my lap and sat up straight.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I questioned him, stuttering. I was pretty nervous, I had never been sent to the headmaster's office before. As I completed my sentence, he looked up at me; the black, suited beast's eyes piercing through my skin, bit by bit before he opened his large, pinky lips.

"Good morning, Miss Jewel, thank you for _coming__, _its a pleasure to see you." he says as he pushes himself out from the desk. I reached my hand out for him to shake but he seemed to ignore that gesture completely. I slowly brought my hand back towards me as Master TuTu moved towards the chair I was occuping. He placed his hands on the top of the chair; I am resonably tall so my head poked over the top of the chair. I felt as his hands slowly moved down the chair, towards my shoulders. His large, hairy hands gripped onto my shoulders, his thumbs running across my shoulder blades.

"Sir?" I asked him, I was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. The headmaster was massaging my shoulders. His hands were rubbing across my back.

"Shh.." TuTu said, his big, fat, finger covering my mouth: silencing me. "I called you here..to uh..to.." He attempted to continue as he moaned between his words. I was worried, I could just hear the man wheezing and breathing heavily between words. He tried to continue as I could feel something pushing against my back from behind the chair. I put my hands on the arms of the chair to push myself up but as I elavted a few inches, my head was shoved back down.

"Don't move." Master TuTu said sternly. He began to move around the chair, I could hear him, I could feel him. Finally he was standing in front of me. My eyes level with his is groin. He knelt down so that he was staring at my in the eye, those piercing eyes. He placed his hands on my legs and began to stroke them.

"You're a very good girl Theresa." he said, hands still moving. "I've heard from Mr Spriggy.." he began to say before biting his lip. Which each hand movement, his hands moved further up my thighs and with each hand movement, the bulge in his trousers grew larger. I went to open my mouth to ask him something, but the next thing I knew, was a large hand silencing me. I closed my mouth, there was no point fighting the grip of his meaty hands. With one hand on my face, his second hand moved away from my leg, so that he touched himself. He moaned a little before standing up; the bulge was huge now. He moved towards me, grabbing my blouse and he began to unbutton my shirt.


	3. Chapter 3- The Reason

He began to unbutton my shirt, his fat fingers struggling to release the delicate buttons, occasionally ripping them off and throwing them on the stained floor. I was scared. I pushed myself off the chair but the next thing I knew, I was being shoved back down by TuTu's hand. I tried to say something; I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I just sat on the leather chair; it squeaking every time I moved. As the last button was torn of my shirt, he ripped the shirt off me and flung the blouse across the room. It caught itself on the door handle. I sat there, on the chair, in my AA bra. Master TuTu glared at me for a while before looking down at my skirt. His tongue ran across his dry lips, moistening them. His fingers curled round the brim of my shirt and yanked his hands downwards, pulling my skirt along with him. The skirt fell to his knees. I know sat there in my white bra and Hello Kitty knickers. Master TuTu's hands carrassed my shoulders and arms as I crossed them, almost hugging myself. He moved his head towards my Hello Kitty region and gripped onto the underwear with his yellowish teeth. He tugged down my underwear with his mouth. At this point, I threw myself up and ran to the door, half-naked. I grasped onto the door handle when my feet were pulled out from under me. My body thumped to the ground as I was being dragged towards the Headmaster. I was lying on the dirty carpet as he towered over me. His fingers wandered down his trousers and they undid the belt. He tugged the belt out of the loops and let it linger over my face, before throwing it away. His fingers moved further down to his zip on his trousers. Slowly, he unzipped the zip to release the beast within. He pulled down his trousers to reveal his giant, throbbing penis. I let out a small squeal at the sight of the masterpeice. I attempted to scramble away but found myself being pulled back. I opened my mouth to scream but found it plugged with a sock that had been possessed by Master TuTu. The sound of mumbled screams seemed to satisfy TuTu as he let out a little chuckle. He then bent down towards me to whisper in my ear.

"I'm so glad you came." was all he said. His voice sending as shiver down my spine as the mumbles grew louder. He then inserted himself inside me; his giant beast struggled to fit inside me. It took a couple of thrusts to get it all in. I screamed inside of the sock as I felt him penetrate me. He began to thrust forwards and back quickly, not giving me enough time to gather myself up. His penis was like a jackhammer inside of me. He moved his hips rapidly as I was shoved across the carpet by the force of the man. This went on for what was hours. The sock that had been inserted inside of my mouth was now dripping with moisture from my screaming. My whole body had turned a crimson red as TuTu kept going. Finally, he pulled himself out of me and began to slap me with the being before releashing his goo onto me, almost covering me so that no skin was visible. He got up and tucked himself back into his trousers before tapping me cheek.

"Good girl." he said as he walked out of the classroom; leaving me in a mangled heap on the floor.


End file.
